ŚCIEŻKA BEZ POWROTU
by Tallis Keeton
Summary: Tłumaczenie, autor Citrine


**Ścieżka bez powrotu**

**Citrine**

Niebo jest szare i zbiera się na deszcz. Oh, niebiosa miejcie litość nad nami, nad rannymi, umierającymi i umarłymi – nie musicie jeszcze do tego zalewać nas deszczem!

W głowie mi huczy, kiedy próbuję wstać, dlatego teraz pełznę. Krew pokrywa mi kark. Widzę wszystko podwójnie. Cokolwiek mnie uderzyło niemal odcięło mi ucho. Boli tak bardzo, ale ból

w moim sercu jest większy. Nie mogę znaleźć kapitana, nie mogę znaleźć mojego pana, nie mogę znaleźć nikogo! Chciałbym usiąść i się rozpłakać, ale to nie przybliży mnie do młodego pana Persifala, gdziekolwiek on jest – błagam, niech nie będzie go wśród okaleczonych trupów.

Ranni, którzy mogli chodzić pewnie odeszli stąd wcześniej i teraz w tej części pola bitwy pozostali tylko martwi i umierający: Duzi Ludzie w srebrze i czerni Gondoru, kilku elfów w zieleni, bieli i złocie. Wszyscy zanurzeni w brudzie i krwi. Wyciągają do mnie ręce, chwytają mnie, gdy przepełzam koło nich. Krzyczą o wodę, ale nie mogę jej im dać. Nie mogę im pomóc. Oh, oby umarli szybko, nie cierpiąc już więcej!

W ten sposób nie znajdę mego pana. Muszę zaryzykować i wstać. Świat wiruje, chwytają mnie mdłości i przez chwilę spoglądam w dół na szary tunel pełen gwiazd. Spokojnie Andy, powtarzam sobie. Nic tu nie ma poza ruinami i śmiercią tak, daleko, jak sięgnąć wzrokiem. Nikt się nie porusza, ani z dużych ludzi ani z małych. Zastanawiam się, czy bitwa jeszcze trwa? A jeśli się skończyła to,

czy wygraliśmy? Niedługo będzie ciemno, więc, jak wrócą po rannych mogą nas, hobbitów nie zauważyć. Kręci mi się w głowie i znów upadam. Teraz już płaczę. Mój biedny pan. Przyrzekłem,

że będę na ciebie uważał i gdzie teraz jesteś?

– Panie Persifal! – Mój głos jest suchym skrzekiem. – Mój drogi panie odezwij się, jeśli żyjesz!

Straciłem już wszelką nadzieję, kiedy usłyszałem wzywający mnie słaby głos, ale nie umiałem powiedzieć skąd docierał.

– Słyszę cie, panie! – Krzyknąłem i, oh, moja głowa. – Wołaj dalej! Znajdę cię!

Przedarłem się przez ciała przeszkadzając paru padlinożercom, które odleciały z wrzaskiem. Przeklęte ptaki nawet nie mogą poczekać, aż będziemy zimni. Ale zobaczyłem go, kiedy zsunąłem się na drugą stronę sterty ciał. W pół siedział, oparty plecami o olbrzymiego martwego goblina – a może to był ork, jak nazywają, co większe z nich, dostojnicy ludzi. Pokrywała go warstwa błota i krwi, tak, że trudno się było spodziewać, żeby go ktoś rozpoznał, ale ja oczywiście go rozpoznałem. Czyż nie nosiłem

go na barana, gdy był małym chłopcem? Wyciąga do mnie ramiona, jakby nadal był dzieckiem potrzebującym ukojenia a ja podbiegam najszybciej jak mogę i chwytam jego dłonie.

Łzy płyną mu po twarzy tworząc ścieżki w kurzu, obmywając ją, a on mówi

– Andy, jak dobrze cię widzieć! – Jak, gdybyśmy się właśnie spotkali przy pracy w kuchni Loamsdown Smial, z powrotem w domu w Deephollow.

Prawie oczekuję, że zaraz poprosi mnie o herbatę!

– Widziałeś kapitana Bersila? – Pyta mnie, ale moje serce jest tak przepełnione, że fala wznosi się z niego i wypływa oczami tak, że nie mogę mówić.

Kapitan Bersil był żołnierzem z Minas Anor, który wziął nas pod swe skrzydła, gdy przyjechaliśmy do obozu na równinie, żeby zaoferować swą służbę Królowi Earnilowi. W przeciwieństwie do innych Dużych Ludzi nie kpił z nas, nie wyśmiewał naszych mizernych łuków i strzał. Był dobrym człowiekiem, jednym z niewielu Dużych Ludzi, którym zawierzyłbym życie. Ostatnią rzeczą, jaką pamiętam był on, stojący wśród nas w bitewnym gąszczu i powstrzymujący wielkiego goblina, podczas, gdy krew spływała mu po twarzy. Wszystko szło po naszej myśli: wszystkie wojska nieprzyjaciela ratowały się ucieczką w panice i właśnie wtedy, ta, straszliwa istota – zwali go Królem Czarnoksiężnikiem – pojawiła się w środku naszych szeregów na ogromnym, czarnym koniu. Nigdy wcześniej nie czułem takiego przerażenia. Nogi mi się ugięły, usta wyschły na pył i, gdyby mego pana nie było obok, żeby mnie podtrzymać upadłbym na płask.

Wierzę, że w tamtej chwili wszyscy razem, ludzie i hobbici rozproszylibyśmy się jak stadko gęsi, ale wówczas usłyszeliśmy z oddali granie rogów a kapitan Bersil zakrzyknął „Glorfindel z Rivendell! Glorfindel za Króla!" I, każdy dokoła nas podchwycił ten okrzyk. Słyszałem mój własny, słaby głos krzyczący „Glorfindel! Glorfindel!" Nawet nie byłem pewien, kto to ten Glorfindel. Jakiś elfi lord domyśliłem się. Ale po tym niczego już nie pamiętam. Coś mnie uderzyło i upadłem, i musiałem potrząsać głową.

– Nie, ale jestem pewien, że kapitan krąży tu gdzieś, żywy, przecież jest takim wojownikiem.

– Czy widziałeś kogoś poza tym? – Wiem, o kogo pyta, nie musi tego mówić: jego krewni, Bukka z Marish i pana Bukki młodszy brat Madoc. Było nas wszystkiego pięćdziesięciu, kiedy opuszczaliśmy dom, pięćdziesięciu najlepszych łuczników Shire. Bardzośmy się przywiązali do Bukki i młodego Madoca. Jeśli zginęli modlę się, ażeby spali w spokoju gdziekolwiek padli, moje, biedne dzieci!

Znów potrząsam głową. Pan Persifal unosi ramiona z tym rozpaczliwym spojrzeniem w oczach i więcej łez spływa mu po twarzy.

– Nawet, jeśli nie zginęli na pewno się zgubili, bo kto ich znajdzie wśród tego wszystkiego?

– Nie trać nadziei – mówię – ja cie znalazłem, czyż nie?

Uśmiecha się trochę.

– Dobry stary Andy. – Przełyka ślinę i słyszę drobny, suchy dźwięk w jego gardle. – Pewnie nie ma sensu pytać, ale masz jakąś wodę? Tak mi się chce pić.

Chwała gwiazdom! Tak, mam! Zupełnie zapomniałem, że niosę bukłak z wodą przy pasie. Odkorkowuję i pomagam mu się napić. Pozwoliłbym mu wypić wszystko, ale kto wie, kiedy nas odnajdą?

I tak siedzimy tam, gdy nadchodzi noc. Ohydna, zimna mgła podnosi się z ziemi i pan Persifal drży tak mocno, że słyszę, jak dzwonią mu zęby. Czy nikt nie przybędzie nam na pomoc? Obejmuję go a on kładzie głowę na moim ramieniu. Wyczuwam zębatą, ułamaną krawędź czegoś wystającego z jego pleców. Jedna z tych wielkich, okrutnych strzał goblinów, albo może dziryt. Nie dziwne, że krzyknął, gdy go dotknąłem! Wysokie, pełne rozpaczy wycie dociera do nas z wiatrem. Prawie unosi mi włosy na karku i omal nie podskakuję.

– Ocal nas! – Mówię, a serce mi wali głośno. – To nie człowiek, ani nie hobbit!

– Nie. – Szepcze pan Persifal. – To elf. Słuchaj.

Więc słucham.

– Tooha ahmeen! – Mówi głos. – Tooha ahmeen, mellonameen! – Powtarza raz za razem.

Nie rozumiem ani słowa, ale rozpoznaję w tym prośbę o pomoc. Biedak musiał cały ten czas leżeć nieprzytomny między umarłymi a teraz ocknął się, w ciemności, oddzielony od swych ziomków, zagubiony i ranny. Co to, za okropny dźwięk! Być może, aby zagłuszyć ten dźwięk pan zaczyna rozmawiać o panience Pansy i dziecku.

– Chciałem nazwać ją Ruby po mojej matce, ale Pansy nie chciała o tym słyszeć. – Pan Persifal śmieje się trochę, co doprowadza go do kaszlu. – Wiesz, że ona i matka nie przepadają za sobą. Więc nazwaliśmy ją Jewel, bo jest taka piękna...

– Tak piękna, jak wszystkie klejnoty Śródziemia zebrane razem – mówię.

Mała panienka Jewel jest mi tak droga, jakby była jednym z moich własnych wnucząt. Słyszałem tą historię wiele razy, wcześniej, ale pozwalam mu mówić. Chcę, żeby przypominał sobie szczęśliwe czasy. Pamiętam, jak panienka Pansy stała, taka cicha i dzielna z niemowlęciem na ręku. Pocałowała go i pozwoliła mu odejść. Mnie także pocałowała i, choć byłem zadowolony to, jednocześnie zarumieniłem się.

– Zaopiekujesz się nim Andy Cotmanie – powiada do mnie z ramieniem nadal otaczającym mój kark, więc nikt inny jej nie może usłyszeć.

– Przecież wiesz, że tak – odpowiadam. – Przyprowadzę go do domu, albo sam nie wrócę wcale. I tak właśnie zamierzałem. Skąd mogłem wiedzieć, że bitwa będzie tak wielka i straszna a Mały Lud pochwycony i rozproszony, jak liście na wietrze?

– Nigdy nie wrócimy do domu – mówi pan po długiej chwili. Myślałem, że zasnął.

– Teraz to wiem. Myślę, że ty wiedziałeś o tym cały czas, że kiedy wyszliśmy poza granice Shire wstąpiliśmy na ścieżkę bez powrotu, a mimo tego i tak ze mną poszedłeś. Błogosławiony bądź Andy. Wybacz mi, że przywiodłem cię aż, tutaj.

Łzy szczypią mnie w oczy, kiedy całuję jego dłoń. Jestem starcem, bez jakiegoś wykształcenia – zawsze byłem kucharzem a nie, uczonym, więc nie znajduje słów. Zawsze lubiłem myśleć, że pan Persifal jest takim synem, jakiego Bella i ja mielibyśmy, gdyby tylko ona i dziecko przeżyli, ale mówienie tego głośno nie byłoby właściwe.

– Nie, żadnego takiego gadania.

– Chciałbym – mój pan szepta, a jego głos jest teraz taki słaby. – Gdybym tylko mógł zobaczyć Pansy i moją małą dziewczynkę, ostatni raz. – I odetchnął, po raz ostatni.

– Odpoczywaj w spokoju, panie – mówię i pozwalam mu zsunąć się tak, że leży mi na kolanach. Odsuwam brązowe loki z jego twarzy i zamykam jego oczy. Mój biedny chłopiec! Nie daję rady teraz na niego patrzeć – jest taki piękny w śmierci.

Nocny wiatr rozgonił chmury i nagle mogę dostrzec wszystkie gwiazdy: Wóz, Sierp i jeszcze wiele innych, dla których nie mam imion. Myślę, że ten wojownik elfów także je teraz widzi, bo ucichło jego zawodzenie. A teraz, słyszę, jak śpiewa. Jego pieśń jest taka piękna i smutna, dusza zapłakana z powodu gorzkiego smaku życia i smucąca się, gdyż było za krótkie.

– Elbereth! – Wykrzyknął raz a potem ucichł.

To ładne słowo. Może ta Elbereth była jego ukochaną. Bardzo boli mnie głowa, i mój pan odszedł i jestem taki zmęczony.

Z przybyciem Glorfindela, elfiego lorda oraz Earnura, syna króla i kapitana Gondoru, Król – Czarnoksiężnik uciekł pokonany a wszystkie jego sługi wybito. Ale chociaż był ścigany do Wrzosowisk Etten przez liczne siły, którymi dowodzili Glorfindel i Earnur noc okryła jego odwrót i nikt nie potrafił powiedzieć, gdzie uszedł. I tak, gdy wzeszło słońce ludzie i elfowie nazwali to zwycięstwem, przegrupowali się i zaczęli zliczać poległych.

Bersil z Lossarnach – naprawdę wcale nie kapitan, lecz jedynie łucznik z Gondoru, krążył po polu bitwy poszukując łuczników, periannów, którzy znajdowali się pod jego komendą. Towarzyszyła mu eskorta wspaniałych elfów z Rivendell, gdyż jeden z nich także zaginął i nie został zaliczony do rannych, a więc szukali go wśród poległych. Bersil był dość mocno ranny: nasiąknięty krwią bandaż miał zawiązany na czole, a jego oczy lśniły od gorączki. Ale nie zamierzał odpoczywać aż, nie odnajdzie periannów. I w końcu, gdy oddalił się nieco od grupy znalazł dwóch z pośród Małego Ludu, obejmujących się i martwych, a raczej tak pomyślał w pierwszej chwili. Ukląkł, aby ich podnieść i zobaczył, że starszy z nich podniósł głowę.

- Kapitanie Bersil! Wiedziałem, że ci się uda! Wygraliśmy?

- Nasze jest zwycięstwo, mały – powiedział Bersil. – Król Angmaru obalony, a jego potęga na zawsze rozgromiona.

On w to naprawdę wierzył.

– Jakaż opowieść będzie z tego, we wszystkich pieśniach – wyszeptał Andy. – Mam nadzieję, że pieśni nie zapomną i o nas.

– Będą pamiętać – odpowiedział Bersil, ale niziołek zamknął oczy i już się nie odezwał więcej.

Bersil złożył dłoń na małej, kędzierzawej głowie i rozpłakał się.

– Ja was zapamiętam, po wszystkie dni mojego życia, nawet, gdyby już cały świat zapomniał.

„_Do ostatniej bitwy o Fornost z Czarnoksiężnikiem z Angmaru, lud Shire wysłał jakiś oddział łuczników, do pomocy Królowi, a przynajmniej tak utrzymywali, choć żadne opowieści ludzi tego nie zanotowały."_ „Drużyna Pierścienia" _Prolog.„…Na pomoc królowi lud Shire wysłał oddział łuczników, którzy nigdy nie powrócili; a jeszcze inni wyruszyli do bitwy, w której to potęga Angmaru została zrujnowana"._ „Powrót Króla" _Dodatek A._


End file.
